Saara Godowin
Saara Godowin is Silk's younger sister who has joined her brother Jeimuzu Godowin on the sad path of crime and ruin as a mutant crime lord and second-ruler of "Gold Town". History Origin Saara was born the middle child of the crime lord Maikeru Godowin and was treated well yet still suffered slightly from neglect at Maikeru's hands due to his favoritism towards Silk, his eldest daughter. She and Silk were close despite this and the two sisters also shared a mutual bond with their young brother Jeimuzu - they began to see themselves as Jeimuzu's protectors in the abscence of a mother figure and tried their best to shield him from the tragedies of being born into a life of crime. Early Life Much like Jeimuzu Saara would grow up seeing Silk as a mother figure more than a sister - yet when Silk manifested her mutant abilities the bond was severely damaged as Maikeru's excessive favoritism towards her drove a wedge between her and Jeimuzu, during this troubled time Saara would become her brother's protector and sympathised with his plight. Parting Of Ways When Maikeru finally passed away Silk inherited his gang and instantly disbanded it, stating that "Gold Town" deserved to be ruled by law and order rather than fear and anger - this caused an enraged Jeimuzu to lock himself away in his room, Saara was worried for her brother and began to silently blame Silk for worsening the situation, also like Jeimuzu she felt Silk's actions were a betrayal to their father's legacy - though she never admitted it aloud. Eventually Silk decided to leave for the sake of Jeimuzu and asked Saara to watch over him for her, as Silk left into the night Saara would watch before closing the doors: much like Jeimuzu her eyes would grow cold and determined - for now she would make good on her promise.. Brother's Keeper Saara would aid Jeimuzu in reforming their father's gang and acted as his adviser and guardian throughout the campaign - Saara watched as Makeiru's "useless" son raised a criminal empire the likes of which his father could only of dreamt of and although always silent smiled somewhat inside, proud of her brother and glad that he was happy - even if deep inside she knew what they were doing was wrong. Saara began to manifest mutant abilities and was trained extensively in the use of her abilities by Jeimuzu, out of gratitude for her years of loyalty - despite this she insisted on pledging her total loyalty to her brother as her own gratitude. Saara then waited alongside her brother in "Gold Town" for the inevitable return of Silk - knowing that sooner or later they would have to face their past again.. Sibling Rivalry When Silk did arrive back in "Gold Town" she was shocked at her sibling's wanton criminal behavior and their takeover of "Gold Town" - Saara suffered the greatest of Silk's wrath and was physically attacked, Silk was enraged and blamed Saara for everything: Saara on the other hand angrily declared to Silk that everything that had occured was due to her abdandonment of the family when they needed her most. However Saara and Silk didn't get a chance to fight for long before Jeimuzu attempted to fight as well, Silk opted to flee as she couldn't bring herself to fight her siblings - even if they had become "monsters" in her eyes. Saara wished to give chase and kill Silk but Jeimuzu told her to let Silk go, stating that watching Silk suffer would be more profitable than simply killing her.. Silent Adviser As Jeimuzu grew in power Saara stood by his side, a silent but authoritave figure she would become his adviser and the two become very much partners in crime. Saara is the only person Jeimuzu trusts and she in turn would lay down her life for her brother and this special bond combined with Jeimuzu's genius and Saara's might has made their criminal empire one of the most powerful in history. Current Activities Saara continues to act as second-in-command of Jeimuzu's empire and rules over "Gold Town" alongside her brother - the two are virtually inseparable and are a duo who are content with continuing their criminal careers as long as they can and are more than capable of taking care of those that would oppose them.. Powers and Abilities Saara is a mutant who developed her powers later in life and as such is not as powerful as a mutant who has had time to properly use their abilities, however due to extensive training Saara has developed a much greater control of her abilities than most late-starting mutants: *Thorny Skin (Saara's skin is covered in sharp thorns that can not be retracted, making her extremely hazardous to touch, it is hinted that these thorns could eventually become retractable with enough training) *Superhuman Strength (Saara can lift roughly 30 tons at maximum potential) *Martial Arts Mastery (Saara is a master of varied martial arts such as Kung Fu and Karate) Category:Villains Category:Queen Misery